Completely Down Hill From Here
by Majin Videl
Summary: (OneShot, Edited) Previously called Meet Me At The Bottom. Goten Challenges Bra to a bet, that if she wins he'll marry her. Not knowing how, he confronts Gohan. Please read and review. It's really cute, I promise!


I've finally edited it! It;'s not so "First Grade" anymore! Anyone can tell I've added, edited, and worked on grammer. I have a true-blue-from-the-mind-of-kaity story here, and if you don't review you'll regret it, because I won't post new ones unless I get reviews.

I DONT OWN DB/Z/GT, Wish I did though. That'd **_totally _**rock, though!

* * *

Bra was seven when she found out she actually loved him. She had been friends with him for how many years? She was 16 now. She was chewing on a lolly-pop reading teen magazine with Pan. This was something she could get used to. Staying over Pan's house every Saturday. It'd be fun. All she had to do was get used to her parents ALWAYS home.

It was later that night. Pan was sitting cross-legged on the bed and Bra was on the floor. Pan was curious at the silence. It wasn't like her. She took the advantage, and asked her cautiously.

"Bra, why are you so quiet?" inquired Pan menacingly.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking of Goten." She answered dreamily.

"Goten? What about him?"

"I don't know, I think I like him in ways' I'm not s'posed to."

"Ooo, you have a crush!" chimed Pan.

"Not so loud! If your dad finds out I'm dead..." she hissed.

"So, what was the story with "Operation: Meet Me at The Bottom"?"

"Huh?" asked Bra confused.

"Goten was telling Trunks the other night about 'Operation: Meet Me at the Bottom.' What was that about?"

"Oh...when we were nine..."

Flashback

* * *

"Come on Bra! If you beat me to the bottom of the hill-I'll marry you some day!" 

Snow was falling in the lazy sun as the two children were gathered atop of the hill. Sleds perched in front of them, they were ready to dive. Something disrupted the serene tranquility of it, as someone asked the youngest one something. As snow drifted down and landed on her shirt, melting, she looked up with her serene aqua eyes.

"What's _Marry_?"

"I think it's when you do what my brother did with Videl."

Bra suddenly got wide eyed. And shrieked putting a finger down her throat, and sticking her tongue out, closing her eyes tightly. "EWW! THAT'S GROSS!"

Goten thought about this and replied. "Yeah, guess your right. But hey, I got a niece out of the deal! That and if I _Marry _you we can spend the rest of our lives together!"

"Yeah, she's my best friend now too! I dunno if I can handle _you _forever though."

Thinking about his bet, he stared at her loving every moment. "So if you get there before I do, I'll marry you. But if I get there before you do, you have to...eat a snail!"

"Aww...I hate snails!"

"That's why it's a bet!"

"Aw...when do we start?"

"How aboutNOW!"

She jumped on her sled and slid down the hill at an amazing speed. Goten followed, but was backed by three seconds, from running into three trees, a bunny, a rock, and a snowman…which left a very fussy Marron behind yelling at him. Casualty's struck an ultimate High whenever _he _was in control of a sled for some reason. Poor motor skills maybe? Bra smiled and looked up at Goten.

"I beat you! You have to _marry_ me!" she said enthusiastically.

"Aw...do I haf'ta?" he asked looking down as a deep crimson rose hot to his ears.

"You made a deal! You have to keep it!" she sang answering his question.

"Aw. I...I...I...I want t-to say s-something...but I'm not s-sure how..."

"You're stuttering. Why?"

He was gone when she looked up. She fell onto her sled and started crying.

(AN: Goten and Bra and Trunks are 9. Pan, and Marron are seven)

* * *

"Gohan, how do you say 'I love you' all the time to Videl? Or, how do you know you're in love?" 

He laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Is this about Bra?"

"Uh huh. I get a funny feeling when I'm around her. Like I want to kiss her. But I don't want to kiss like mommy does to me at bed-time; I want to kiss her like you do with sissy Videl."

(AN: He calls her 'sissy Videl' cause he hates to say sissy-in-law...so it's not incest)

"Well that's another story entirely. If you love her, tell her. Mom'll probably think it's cute, and Vegeta won't hurt you. I'll keep him from doing it. But how long have you felt like this?"

"Since she kissed me that night at the Christmas dance."

"Well just show her you love her. Be nice, do things for her, give her little trinkets that remind you of her."

"But I don't have any. The only thing that reminds me of her is sissy Videl, and I can't give her to Bra if she's yours."

"Maybe I can lend her to you for the day," he thought laughing. "Or maybe some flowers will do."

"She doesn't like flowers." Stated Goten sadly.

He smiled. "Well, just treat her like you would if she were your sister. But not quite."

"Ok. But what is _Marriage_?"

"Whoa, one step at a time, you're thinking to fast."

"But I promised her if she beat me to the bottom of the hill, that I'd _marry_ her."

"Well, why not give it time? Wait till you're a bit older. I bet she'd still like you."

"Ok!"

"Tell you what; I'll talk to Videl, Mom, and Bulma about this. They might let you get married, but you'd have to let them plan it."

"OK!"

* * *

"Its ok, Bra, he won't hurt you." Said Pan soothingly. 

"B-but, he w-wanted to t-tell me somet-t-thing." She stuttered as a cold breeze swept by and teasingly played with her hair.

"Well, maybe he's just visiting Trunks for some advice."

"I d-doubt it. If he's...if he's visiting my brother, then he's getting Prank I-ideas..."

"Pan," Gohan materialized out of no where. "Mommy wants you to help her with something. Can you go up there?"

"Yes daddy!" She was gone.

He let go of his brothers' hand and went up with Pan.

"B-bra...I t-talked with my b-brother. W-will you m-marry me?"

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

"Well, let us have a long engagement. Like my sissy and brother."

"Aw...but why not now?" she started to cry again, but his smile brightened.

"I have a surprise! Will you follow me?"

"Ok!"

They all clapped when it was over. Bra and Goten were married! Not legally of course, but in their own little minds they were. Something about the moment told him this was for real, that it may just happen some day. Dreaming of her wasn't enough. Not when it came to Bra. He wanted to _marry_ her, no, He _**would **marry _her.

End Flashback

"That's so sweet, Bra. But why isn't it still in effect?"

"It's a long story."

**

* * *

Two Weeks Later **

"Bra, I love you, and I want to make a bet."

"Uh oh. This doesn't involve Snails does it?" she asked as a quick blush rose to her cheeks.

"If you get to the bottom of this hill before me, I'll marry you. If not you marry me."

"Oh, ok!" she chimed.

They hopped onto their sleds and were off. Again, she won the bet, but this time, Goten knew everything! It was all different now. She looked up at a dazed Goten rolling down the hill. Again he suffered, as well as some things in his way, a few minor casualties. A rock, seven trees, a rabbit, a pile of snow (we believe was Goku), a runaway sled, a patch of ice, and a hill somehow jumped in his way along the path down. Bra giggled, and pulled him to her kissing him.

**

* * *

Two Month's Later **

"I do," Answered Bra.

"I do," Answered Goten.

They kissed. Now it was legal. They were legally bonded. Heart to Heart. No more silly bets involving snails, or marriage. It was wonderful being married to her, she was a blessing. They assumed their kids would be like that too. Silly bets with silly promises. They'd cherish everything. Everything that wouldn't involve snails and sleds, that is.


End file.
